


Little Bit of Everything

by Dalankar



Category: Beast (Band), Big Bang (Band), SHINee, iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of Yellowleaf's favourite people in tiny scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/gifts).



 

**Jongyu (Lee Jinki/ Kim Jonghyun)**

Jinki sits at the back. Furthest from the stage, and far enough that even the most zealous fans can't spot him. He sits still and watches the stage.

Jonghyun's stage. The lights are flashing, white and hot. There are dancers in the background, moving in perfect sync to the music.

But Jinki has not looked away from the boy singing on center stage.

Jonghyun.

His face is shining with sweat, shirt clinging to his body. But he is smiling. He's smiling like this is the best place in the world.

Jinki chuckles when the shirt finally comes off.

Jonghyun is shining.

There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

 

**Onkey (Lee Jinki/ Kim Kibum)**

Jinki's mouth drops open. He's aware of it but his motor control has deserted him for the moment. Key grins and saunters towards him.

"What do you think?"

"Uh-"

"I think it's a bit long but they'll fix that," Key tells him, reaching up a hand to adjust the stray hair.

Jinki doesn't think it's too long. It's perfect. The hair is perfect.

"I think-"

"What about the colour though?" Key wonders. "Maybe blonde will be better."

"No!" Jinki cries. Key blinks at him, tilting his head and waiting for an explanation.

"No," Jinki tries again, "don't change anything. It's perfect."

Key breaks into a smile.

"You think so? Alright, then. It's for your birthday anyways."

Jinki grins. This will be the best birthday ever.

 

**Onjongkey (Lee Jinki/ Kim Jonghyun/ Kim Kibum)**

 

Taemin has destroyed the kitchen. Taemin, with the possible help of Minho, and maybe Kai. Key stares the mess, hands on his hips and face dangerously blank. Jinki shares a worried glance with Jonghyun.

"Listen, Key-"

"I'm going to kill him," Key says calmly. "I will throttle his slender neck with my own bare hands. He will die. And I will kill him."

"We can just ask him to clean up…?" Jinki suggests, going for the less murderous option.

"No. I will kill him. Then bring him back to life so I can kill him again," Key announces firmly.

"It was probably Minho too. And I thought I heard Jongin's voice," Jonghyun says thoughtfully.

"Neither of those fools would dare," Key hisses. "Only Taemin has the genius to do this."

Jinki looks around at their kitchen. It really doesn't look like it took any kind of genius to ruin it. But looking at Key's thunderous (and murderous) face, he decides to keep quiet.

 

**Yoonmin (Min Yoongi/ Park Jimin)**

 

"Hyung!" Jimin shifts closer again, pressing as close as he can get.

But all Yoongi does is to shuffle down the couch with a humph, eyes never leaving his laptop.

Taehyung and Jungkook, watching them from the kitchen, pretending to help Jin with dinner, snicker loudly. Jimin ignores them.

"Hyung, pay attention to me."

Yoongi grunts again, fingers flying over the key pad.

Jimin pouts, even when he knows Yoongi can't see him. He pouts strong enough for Yoongi to _feel_ him.

Nothing.

He sighs and resigns himself to trudge over to his bed and lie there until Jin hyung comes over to coax him for dinner.

He pulls away from Yoongi-

"Stay."

Jimin blinks, wondering if he misheard. But that low drawl is unmistakable.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi looks up.

"You're warm. Just-" Yoongi reaches out and clasps a hand over Jimin's wrist, as if Jimin would move away, "-stay."

Jimin grins, and cuddles up next to Yoongi, noting the distinct lack of snickering from the kitchen.

"Sure, hyung."

 

**Jikook (Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook)**

 

"Bang bang bang," Jungkook sings, swaying from side to side in a poor imitation of the original dance.

Jimin shakes his head at him.

"If Taeyang sunbaenim was here, you'd be so doomed."

Jimin knows Taeyang sunbaenim is not here. Bigbang have barely done any music shows for their comeback, and there is no way, no way at all they'd be here today.

Jungkook pauses, and blinks thoughtfully.

Then he shrugs.

"Bang bang bang," Jungkook sings, swaying from side to side, this time with arm movements that makes him look like an octopus.

Jimin sighs and is about to demonstrate the proper choreography befitting such an iconic song when he notices the figure at the door.

The figure at the door that looks disturbingly like-

Jimin rushes to his feet so fast, his headphones go flying.

"Taeyang sunbaenim!" he gasps, bowing.

When he dares look up Jungkook is staring at Taeyang with wide eyes, like a deer about to get hit by something with bright lights.

Taeyang lifts a hand in greeting, amused smile on his lips.

"Carry on."

Jungkook falls onto the couch in a stunned mess the moment Taeyang disappears.

Jimin pets him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"At least he'll never forget you now."

 

**Vmin (Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin)**

 

Jungkook tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes. They're being cutesy and lovey dovey again. Taehyung is practically lying on top of Jimin. Actually, he is lying on top of him. And their legs are actually twined together and Jungkook gives up and rolls his eyes.

Then Jin sits down beside him.

"They're cute, aren't they?" He coos, adoring eyes on the love fest happening on the neighbouring couch.

Jungkook drops his head onto Jin's shoulder, forehead connecting with the sharp bone there.

"Kill me, hyung."

Jin chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"They're just playing, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head.

"Can they do it somewhere else?"

"Kookie!"

Someone barrels into him. Jungkook slams back into the couch, torn from Jin's safe embrace.

"Play with us, Kook," Taehyung, now sitting on top of him, sings.

Jungkook casts desperate look towards Jin. But Jin only nods at him encouragingly.

Then Jimin drops down beside him, leaning so close that Jungkook backs away as far as the couch lets him.

"We'll make it fun for you," Jimin promises.

"Jin hyung, save me!"

Taehyung wraps both arms around him, and clings on tightly.

Jin laughs and gets to his feet.

"You kids have fun now."

Jungkook's cry of betrayal is lost when Jimin begins to tickle the soles of his feet.

 

**Onew's gang (Lee Jinki, Lee Joon, Yong Junhyung, Kim Hyungsoo)**

 

"Snake!"

Everyone comes running, and Joon, who had screamed, rushes to hide behind Hyungsoo.

Junhyung wades cautiously forward.

"Where?"

Joon immediately points at the bushes beside the stream with a trembling hand.

"It was huge! And black! And it looked at me with its scary eyes!" Joon whimpers as Junhyung picks up a fallen stick and probes at the bush.

"Be careful, man," Jinki warns, readying his feet to run in case the snake appears.

But after a few moments of careful probing, and a few moments of bashing the bush carelessly, the snake does not present itself.

Joon defends himself on the way back to the camp.

"It was real!" he cries, as the others shake their heads at him, "I swear! It was huge and black! And it hissed at me!"

"Whatever you say, Joonie," Junhyung says, resuming setting up their tent with Jinki's help.

"But seriously, are there really snakes around here?" Hyungsoo wonders later as they sit around the campfire, which Junhyung had started.

Jinki shrugs. "Junhyung can kill it."

Junhyung kicks at him, Jinki doesn’t manage to move fast enough to avoid it.

"You kill it!" Junhyung grumbles as Jinki rubs at his sore calf.

"But what if it sneaks into our tent and kills us?" Joon asks worriedly.

"Don’t worry, Joonie," Hyungsoo ruffles his hair, "our tent is snake-proof."

Junhyung scoffs and bites into his corn which he had cooked.

After dinner, Jinki heads to their tent first. He opens the flap and peers in, ready for a night of restful sleep.

There coiled at the center of the bedding, asleep, is something that looks suspiciously like -

"SNAKE!"

 

 

**Bonus**

**TripleKim (Kim Jinhwan/ Kim Jiwon/ Kim Hanbin)**

_I wanted to go to Daegu but I didn't know how to get there. This is the furthest place I know._

 

"I don’t know. I don’t know if I can do this." Hanbin's voice breaks at the end as he scrubs a hand across his face to cover for it.

Jinhwan shares a glance with Jiwon. It's one of those rare moments when the worry on Jiwon's face matches the tumbling worry in Jinhwan's heart.

Jiwon throws himself over Hanbin, arms wrapping around him and clinging on, nuzzling his face into Hanbin's neck.

"You've forgotten something," Jiwon tells him softly.

Hanbin has yet to lift his face.

Jinhwan scoots over until he is sitting in Hanbin's lap and Hanbin looks up, face turning a little pink even now.

Jinhwan cradles Hanbin's face with both hands, holding him carefully as if it is the most precious thing he's held in his life.

It is.

He is.

"You've got us," Jinhwan says, pressing his lips over Hanbin's forehead. Jiwon grins at him over Hanbin's shoulder.

"Don’t carry this alone."

Hanbin sits still as Jinhwan kisses his lips this time.

"We're not going anywhere," Jiwon promises for them both.

Hanbin takes a breath, shaky, he is trembling a little. 

Jinhwan smiles at him.

"We're in this together, right?"

 

 

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of happy birthdays, lovely Yellowleaf ^^


End file.
